


Summer Celebration

by JedimasterMegan



Series: Domestic AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I randomly decided the 4th is Rex and Cody's birthday, F/M, Fourth of July, Gen, Literally all of them are little shits to each other, M/M, but that makes it fun, it's great, sibling relationships, the Fett family is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: It's the 4th of July, which also happens to be Rex and Cody's birthday, and both are being celebrated with the ENTIRE Fett family. Let the fun times begin!





	Summer Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I had one small feel and then 2500+ words later, here we are XD
> 
> For age reference:  
> Tup - 15  
> Fives and Echo - 18  
> Kix - 22  
> Rex and Cody - 26  
> Boba - 28  
> Ahsoka - 15
> 
> Everyone else I have a vague idea on ages but I haven't arbitrarily decided on birthdays for them yet so I can't say for sure. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

"Rex." Something hit his shin. "Rex, get up."

Rex opened one eye and glared up at his twin before burying his head back under the pillow. "Fuck you."

Cody kicked him again. It wasn't more than a nudge, but still. He wanted to sleep, _damnit._

"Come on, get up. If you actually want to have a cup of coffee, you gotta get it now before it gets crazy." Rex looked up at him again. He had that stupid half smirk on his face that meant he had won and he knew it. Rex really hated that smirk.

He threw his pillow at Cody, more than a little disappointed when his twin caught it instead of getting hit in the face, and sat up. He pushed himself out of his sleeping bag and carefully hopped over the mess of pillows and blankets that was Fives and Echo. Miraculously, he got to the door without stepping on anyone.

Cody followed him out. Rex glanced back into the room at the only actual mattress and the sleeping form on top of it. "Aren't you gonna wake him, too?" he asked Cody. "He's your boyfriend after all."

Cody just shoved him through the doorway. "He's a tea drinker, he'll be fine. Now come on, I want to get to the good stuff before anyone else."

They slid out their cabin door as quietly as possible and made their way across the lawn to the main house. Rex opened the door to the main house and immediately frowned at the soreness he felt in his shoulder.

Cody smirked. "Aw, is someone hurting in their old age?"

"Shut up, I was sleeping on the floor," he retorted, rubbing at his shoulder. "Unlike you with your _soft, comfy bed."_

Rex pulled two cups down from the cabinet as Cody jumped up to sit on the counter with a grin. "Dad said everyone who was with a significant other got a bed."

"I know," he said, rolling his eyes as he worked the coffee maker. "That's probably the only reason you brought Obi-wan along."

"Come on," Cody whined. "Do you really think I would be that mean?"

"Yes," Rex deadpanned, handing Cody his cup. He watched his brother take a sip and frown.

"Did you put any cream in this at all?"

Rex slid the bottom of creamer and a spoon over to him. "You want more, do it yourself, _di'kut."_

Cody hopped off the counter. _"Wow,_ you're grumpy when you haven't had your coffee yet."

"No, I'm just grumpy around you," he replied, sipping at his coffee. Cody stuck out his tongue at him.

"You two haven't killed each other yet, have you?"

"Hey, _Buir,"_ they said as Jango walked in.

"You actually got up early to beat the morning chaos?" he asked, gesturing to their cups. They nodded. Jango patted Rex on the back. "Smart. Looks like I taught you two something after all."

"You've taught us more than one thing," Cody said, jumping back up on the counter.

Jango glanced over at him disapprovingly. "Apparently _manners_ was not one of those things. Get off the countertop."

Cody looked at him. "Dad, I'm 26."

"Thank you for reminding me. Now get off the counter."

"Ha ha," Rex smirked, handing a cup to Jango as Cody slunk back to the floor.

"You two are menaces," Jango said, shaking his head and moving over to the coffee machine. "Speaking of menaces, are you ready for today? I heard Tup and Ahsoka have been planning a birthday prank for almost three weeks."

Rex took another sip. "They won't try anything if they know what's good for them."

Jango grunted. "You know, Cody's right. You _are_ grumpy when you haven't had your coffee."

Rex sighed as Cody started laughing. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_"–mandokarla! Gar kandosii'la Mando!"_

Cody smiled. _"Vor'e, Ba'vodu Arla."_ His aunt patted him on his cheek once more and then walked off to find her family.

"I only understood half of that, but it sounded nice," Obi-wan said. His boyfriend had taken pity on him and decided to follow him around the party after witnessing the first seven encounters with family members wishing him a happy birthday.

"It was. And we'll keep working on your Mando'a if you want to."

Obi-wan nodded. "I'm sure I'll pick up a few more things by the end of the day. There certainly are enough people here who speak it."

He wasn't wrong. The entire front yard was _filled_ with Fett family relatives. Other holidays often got a bit messy, but the 4th of July was the one time a year when almost all of the Fett family could get together for one big celebration.

And his birthday just happened to fall on the same day.

Sometimes Cody wondered if he did something horrible in a past life of his.

"Well. I have at least three aunts and uncles who haven't talked to me yet, plus who knows how many cousins, so you're going to get plenty of practice."

Obi-wan hummed in agreement. "You know," he began. "I'm not completely sure how half of these people are related to you."

Cody raised an eyebrow at him. "I've explained it to you before."

"Doesn't mean I understood all of it. Your extended family is quite crazy compared to mine."

Cody gave him a look. "Obi-wan," he said slowly. "Your parents adopted you, and then Anakin after his mom died, then you became guardian of both him and Ahsoka after the car crash, and then to top it all off, Plo, who has legally adopted one of my cousins and is here right now, also unofficially adopted all three of you by saying the _gai bal manda."_

Obi-wan stared at him, unblinking. "Your point?"

"How is that not _as,_ if not _more_ crazy than my family?"

His boyfriend shrugged non-committally and took a sip of his drink, which Cody was 90 percent sure was spiked despite it not being past two. He was tempted to steal it from Obi-wan, but he promised Waxer, Boil, and Numa he would take them out on the boat to go tubing. Damn his cousins for talking him into that, he really could use a drink.

"You're making that face again," Fives said, walking by.

"What face?"

"That fa- oh, wait! That's your _normal_ face! Man, you should really get that checked out."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Don't you have any better material by this point?"

"Sure I do," Fives replied, grinning. "But I save my best stuff for Kix."

"I'd say I feel sorry for him but even your best isn't that good."

Obi-wan hit him on the shoulder. "You should be nice to your siblings."

Cody snorted. "Like you are to Anakin?"

"That- that's besides the point," he sputtered.

"Yeah Cody, _be nice to me,"_ Fives' grin got wider, if that was even possible. "Or _maybe_ I'll let it slip around Uncle Alpha exactly where you're hiding at this big party of ours."

Cody resisted the urge to grab his brother by the shoulders and shake him. "You wouldn't dare."

Fives' eyes lit up at the challenge. Damn that stubborn little shit. "Maybe I would."

"Fives, stop harassing our brother," Echo said, looking like he was _this_ close to dragging Fives away by his ear if need be. Kid was spending too much time around their grandmother.

Fives obviously saw the same thing. "Fine," he sighed. "But this isn't over."

Cody chuckled. "We'll see, _vod'ika."_

They watched him walk off. "You owe me for this now," Echo said, crossing his arms.

Cody put on his best innocent face. "Aw, can't it be my birthday present?" he said, batting his eyes.

"Nice try, but no."

"You know, I liked you two _di'kuts_ a lot more when you were younger," he grumbled.

Echo grinned. If Fives didn't have that horrendous attempt at a goatee, he would be questioning exactly who he was looking at. "You'll just have to try harder, _ori'vod."_

"Yeah, yeah, just get outta here before I kick your _shebs."_

Echo laughed as he walked away to find Fives again. "As always, you and your brothers are the epitome of sibling relationships," Obi-wan said, sliding up next to him again. He must have walked away to refill his glass, seeing as it was now considerably fuller than before.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Obi-wan smirked. His boyfriend held out his glass to him. "Here, you haven't had anything to drink yet." Cody looked at it skeptically. "It's not spiked," he continued. "Though judging by the amount of people heading our way, you certainly could use it if it was."

Cody sighed and took the drink. Maybe he should take his cousins out on the lake sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Oh, Kix! Your friend is an absolutely _wonderful_ cook!"

Rex saw Jesse go red at the praise. "Thank you, ma'am," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Rex nudged Kix. "You sure you'll get him back at the end of the day? Grandma's taken quite a liking to him."

"I better get him back," Kix muttered. "Grandma already has Boba, she doesn't need to keep another good cook."

He hummed. "I'm sure Grandma would beg to differ."

Kix opened his mouth to say something else but it was lost in the chaos of kids running past them.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" he asked Tup as he ran by.

"Cody's taking Waxer, Boil, and Numa tubing. He said me, Ahsoka, and Case could come with," his brother replied, throwing his lifejacket on.

"Hurry up, you're so slow!" Case shouted, tugging at Tup. "I've never been tubing before, come on, hurry!"

"Be careful, and make sure you're wearing sunscreen!" Jesse called after his brother. Case shouted back an acknowledgement before they disappeared out the door.

Rex got up and walked over to the closet.

"Wait!" Ahsoka exclaimed, running back into the house. "We forgot–"

"Towels." Rex handed a few stacks to her.

"Oh. Thanks, Rexster!" She balanced all the towels in one hand and hugged him with the other. "Happy birthday by the way."

Rex smiled. "Thanks, kid." He glanced out the window. "Better hurry though. Looks like Cody might be leaving without you."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Guys! Wait for me!" she shouted, sprinting back out the door and nearly dropping all the towels along the way.

"I'll never understand how you can do that," Kix said as Rex sat back down next to him.

"Do what?"

Kix waved his hand at the closet in a vague motion. "That. You have like a sixth sense or something. If there's someone that needs something, you're there and you got it."

Rex shrugged. "That's just being an older brother."

Kix snorted. "Please. I've seen Cody and Boba, that's not an older brother thing."

Rex leaned back on the couch and rested his arms behind his head. "Maybe I'm just more observant than them."

"Maybe. But that doesn't explain why you help everyone out."

"Did I also mention I'm a lot nicer than them?"

Kix chuckled. "Can't refute that."

"Are you two slamming your brothers again?"

Rex grinned. "Not any more than normal, _Ba'buir."_

Their grandpa laughed, reaching down to ruffle their hair. Not that they had much. "You kids with your short hair. How am I suppose to mess it up?"

"Maybe that's why we keep it so short," Kix said with a laugh, running a hand over his lightning bolts.

Their grandpa laughed again. "Guess my only commiseration is that your grandmother's probably going to end up keeping that Jesse kid," he said before walking away.

Kix sat up straight. "Wait– Grandpa, you _can't–_ Grandpa! I'm going to want him back!" He got up and followed him into the kitchen, leaving Rex behind to laugh his ass off on the couch.

Rex _loved_ his family.

* * *

Cody stomped through the back door of the main house, dripping wet. He was going to _murder_ those two–

"Woah, what happened to you?" his twin asked, standing by the closet door. Cody shoved him aside and began rifling through it for what he was looking for.

"Our _mir'sheb_ brother and his _dini'la_ friend pranked me after we got off the boat," he grumbled. "Dunked me in the water."

"And?" Rex prompted, gesturing to his frantic searching.

Cody pulled out two squirt guns. "And now I'm going to end them." He walked over and opened the front door, but Rex stepped in his way.

"Hang on there, _vod._ I know you want to get back at them, but there's a lot of people out there and I don't think bringing a squirt gun is–"

The rest of whatever he was going to say was cut off by a bucket of water dumping on his head.

"Yes! We got him!" Ahsoka shouted triumphantly. "Did you get that on video? Please tell me you got that on video."

"Of course I got it on video," Tup said, one hand holding his phone and the other holding the string attached to the bucket hanging over the door.

Rex wiped the water away from his eyes, still standing in the doorway. "Cody."

"Yeah?" he replied, staring wide eyed at his twin.

"Hand me a squirt gun."

Cody smirked. "Time to end them?" he said, quickly filling both of them up and handing one to Rex.

"Yep."

"Oh _shiiiiiiit,_ we're screwed," Ahsoka whispered.

"Hey, Ahsoka..." Tup said haltingly, already backing away. "I think now might be a good time to run."

The two teens took off sprinting, weaving in and out of the people scattered across the lawn in a desperate attempt to get as far away from Rex and Cody as possible. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Rex yelled, chasing after them. Cody grinned once more before following. This was going to be _fun._

* * *

"Was it worth it?" Anakin asked, throwing another towel around his soaking wet sister.

"It totally was, without a doubt, 100 percent worth it," Tup replied, wrapped up in his own set of towels.

Padmé shook her head at them. "You two are insane."

"Thank you," they replied in unison.

"I don't know how in a million years you thought that was a good idea," Boba said, stoking the small campfire they sat around.

"I second that," Rex added. He was still pissed at them. Hell, he wasn't even _dry_ yet. But he did get his revenge and really, what more could he ask for?

"I don't know why you guys are questioning us when you literally called us insane like five seconds ago. Besides," Ahsoka said, pulling out her phone and showing it to Tup. "this is probably one of our best pranks. The footage we got is absolutely _hilarious!"_

Anakin peeked over her shoulder. "Could you send those to me?"

Padmé smacked him on the shoulder. "Anakin!"

"What?"

Padmé buried her head in her hands. "Some days I wonder why I married you."

"We've been asking the same thing for two years," Obi-wan said, sitting down next to her.

Cody sat next to Rex. He held out a bag of marshmallows to him. "Wanna make s'mores?"

"I want a s'more!" Tup shouted!

"Me too!" Ahsoka said, bouncing in her seat.

"You guys are 15, why do you sound like you're five?" Kix said, sitting down with Jesse.

Case pulled up another chair and sat down between his brother and Tup. "That's because we basically are."

Jesse laughed. "Good to know."

"Hello, did someone say s'mores?" Fives said from behind Boba. Their _ori'vod_ jumped in his seat.

"Jesus _fuck,_ you scared the _shit_ out of me!"

"Someone has to keep you on your toes," Echo said from his other side, making Boba jump again.

_"Haar'chak,_ you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Are we making s'mores or are we just going to sit there with the marshmallows?" Jango said, passing out the skewers.

"Alright, alright," Cody said, "I'll get them passed out–"

"Hey guys!" DB shouted, his two brothers following behind him. "The fireworks are starting!"

Light flashed over the lake, followed by the distinctive boom and crackle. Everyone gathered on the pier and at the shore, gazing up at the night sky.

"Well," Cody said, just loud enough to be heard over the crack of the fireworks and the cheers going up across the lake. "It wasn't a horrible birthday."

"Nope," he replied. "Pretty good actually."

Cody laughed and threw an arm around Rex's shoulders. "Happy birthday, idiot."

"You too, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> MANDO'A  
> •di'kut - idiot  
> •Buir - father  
> •mandokarla! Gar kandosii'la Mando - basically can be read as "you're a tribute to Mandalore"  
> •Vor'e, ba'vodu Arla - Thanks, Aunt Arla  
> •gai bal manda - the Mandalorian adoption ritual  
> •vod'ika - little brother  
> •ori'vod - older brother  
> •shebs - ass  
> •Ba'buir - grandfather  
> •mir'sheb - smartass  
> •dini'la - insane  
> •vod - brother  
> •haar'chak - damnit
> 
> If you're looking for more content in this AU of mine, you can find me at jedi-master-megan on tumblr and look up "domestic AU" in the tags!


End file.
